


I Should Have Told You!

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: Daisy and Jemma have been together for awhile but Daisy has always had a rough relationship with well relationships and families so Jemma still has her own flat. Well Daisy has plans and they go a little crazy when Jemma finds something Daisy had been holding on to for Coulson. There's an engagement and then well other stuff too.





	I Should Have Told You!

**Author's Note:**

> This literally started as a plot bunny the other night when I saw one of those 'one sentence' fic starters on tumblr. Somehow it went from the short simple drabble that connected to the prompt of "I should have told you" into like 5000 words. Go figure!
> 
> Probably could have used it for other pairings, but darn it I love SKIMMONS and there needs to be more fic for them!
> 
> As always Unedited/Unbeta'd, all mistakes are completely my own and I'm sorry.  
> AU Verse obviously. This whole season can be completely ignored as far as I'm concerned.

“Here Jems” Daisy announced pulling a brass key out of her back pocket, “I should be done in a few wanna wait for me in my apartment? Probably more comfortable than standing around here.”

Jemma noticed the slight worry that was unsaid behind her girlfriends offer but quickly decided it was just Daisy’s workload making her feel stressed and nothing more worrisome. Looking at the list of notes on Daisy’s to do list Jemma and the fact that Daisy wasn’t ready to leave work, an occurrence which almost never happened, Jemma felt her deduction was valid.

With a smile and kiss to Daisy’s cheek, Jemma grabbed the single key and turned out of Daisy’s workspace.

“I’ll see you in soon love, don’t make me wait too long.” Jemma called over her shoulder a flirty wink emphasizing the last bit of her statement.

A satisfied smirk rests on Jemma’s face as she struts out the front door, after noticing the light blush that blossomed on Daisy’s cheeks. It’s a short walk from Daisy’s work to her apartment and a few minutes after leaving Jemma is standing out in the hallway of Daisy’s apartment, someplace Jemma has practically lived in the last few months.

Turning the key in the lock, the door slides open for Jemma and she places her bag and blazer on the coat rack by the door, kicking her shoes into Daisy’s pile of shoes at the entrance. Flitting about the apartment Jemma has spent more nights in lately than her own, Jemma is at ease and very comfortable.

Despite her and Daisy not having the conversation about living together, yet, Jemma can’t help but call this home. Sure Jemma technically paid rent for a flat across town, and sure Jemma went home every few days to gather mail and grab some new clothes but this where Jemma lived over the last few months and where her heart was always at. Jemma’s lease was set to expire soon and she hoped that Daisy and she could have the conversation soon, but Jemma also didn’t want to put too much pressure on the other woman. The pair of them had already had plenty of conversations since they started dating about how this sort of relationship was new for Daisy and that the hacker had plenty of false starts with her foster families, so having her own space was something new and novel still.

Of course, looking over the living room Jemma couldn’t help but notice all the things the pair had purchased together. Well more technically Daisy paid for them but she always only went shopping with Jemma and made sure that they decided on something together.  In the center of the room stood the new loveseat the pair picked out together a few weeks ago and was already piled with pillows and blankets they each liked. Scattered around the rest of the living room were other little touches that Jemma had helped purchase with Daisy like the new PlayStation, the bookcase, and the dining room table.

A smile ghosting across her face, Jemma turns up the hallway so she can get out of her work clothes and into something more casual for their date tonight. As Jemma meandered down the hallway, her feet comforted by the plush carpet they had picked out, Jemma sees countless photos of the two of them on tables and walls throughout the apartment. On the bed is the new blue comforter the girls had picked out last week and Jemma can’t help but notice that the bed appears made which is odd because Daisy never makes the bed.

There’s a box on Daisy’s nightstand that Jemma definitely doesn’t remember being there when she left for work this morning. Its shape makes Jemma’s stomach flutter a little, it isn’t often you see a small black velvet box in your girlfriend’s possession, and Jemma can’t help but pad across the room to investigate it more.

Internally Jemma knows that the box probably doesn’t mean what it looks like, Daisy hasn’t even asked her to live with her yet, there is no way she would have already purchased a ring. Or at least that’s what Jemma tries to convince herself despite the startling evidence of a ring inside the box she had just opened.

Jemma can’t help but stare at the shiny gold band with a rather well-sized diamond sitting in the middle of it. It’s definitely not Jemma’s style and while it would be special if Daisy had picked that for her, she always thought Daisy knew her interests a bit better than this.

Too engrossed in the little box that now rests in her palm Jemma doesn’t hear Daisy come in through the front door and call out her name a few times. It’s the little squeak that comes from across the bedroom that actually gets Jemma’s attention. Snapping the box closed again, there is no way Jemma could deny that she had been snooping at the box which had been clearly visible.

“I guess I should have told you about that…” Daisy trails off waving at the ring box which still sits comfortably in Jemma’s hand.

Unable to form a casual response, Jemma quirks her head to the side, hoping that Daisy will continue on with an explanation without her pressing for one.

Before Daisy looks back up at Jemma, she quietly continues on, “…It’s not mine. I’m holding it for Coulson.” Daisy’s eyes travel across the room back towards Jemma hoping the other woman believes her.

Without waiting for a response from Jemma Daisy nervously continues with her explanation, “Coulson wants to propose to May but he didn’t know what she’d want and so he roped me into it and then when he found something he couldn’t just leave it at their place, May is like spy good at hunting down secrets and she would know and then it would be ruined so I offered to hold it here until tonight when we meet for dinner and he proposes.”

The entire explanation is probably said in one breath and Jemma can’t tell if she is relieved that the ring isn’t hers or if she’s a little sad about it. Jemma had been certain about her love for Daisy since almost as soon as they started dating and if she was being honest with herself Jemma would have said yes months ago, but Jemma was also so happy being with Daisy that she also never really cared about getting engaged.

Daisy isn’t sure how to read the feelings that flash across Jemma’s body, knowing that Jemma probably assumed the ring was for her and might be sad that it wasn’t. In true Daisy Johnson style, she decides to try and make light of the situation hoping that it will get Jemma out of her head and back here with her.

“Come on Jems” Daisy begins clearly flirty and fun, “that ring isn’t even your style. And you know I’d never just leave something like that out for you to find.”

In the short span of Daisy’s last words, she had managed to the cross the room and now stood in front of Jemma reaching her arms out so she can wrap them around Jemma’s waist.

Staring into Jemma’s eyes, noticing the sea of emotions that rest behind those eyes she loves so much, “You know I’m too much of a romantic for something” motioning at the table implying leaving the ring out for her to find so easily, “that lame.”

Placing a small kiss to the corner of Jemma’s mouth, Daisy continues on her tone becoming more teasing, “I’d woo you! Like I woo’d you into falling in love with the magic that is” finishing her statement with a comical waggle of her shoulders.

Slapping Daisy’s shoulders, Jemma leans back into the small space between them and kisses Daisy hoping she can remove the smug smile that plays across the other woman’s face.

“You are insufferable Daisy!” Jemma can’t help but tease her tone clearly anything but mean.

Smirking at the loveable tone from her girlfriend, Daisy kisses Jemma back and slides her tongue along Jemma’s lips trying to turn their simple playful kissing into something that could easily become an all-night distraction.

There’s a moment where Jemma very much wants to give into Daisy and Jemma almost opens her lips so that Daisy can deepen the kiss but the weight of the ring box that still rests in her hands reminds her that they can’t at least right now.

Pulling away from Daisy Jemma hums softly, “Daisy we can’t” and Jemma almost falls back into kissing Daisy as the other woman tugs gently at her waist again. “Coulson” Jemma begins as she drags her hand cradling the ring box in front of Daisy’s eyes, “needs this tonight.”

With a final kiss to Daisy’s lips Jemma wiggles free and tries to ignore the desire that had already started flaring up inside her own body. Placing the ring back on the table she found it earlier Jemma pads over to the closet to pick out something for tonight. Knowing that tonight is going to be something special for the people in her life Jemma now has to pick out something nicer than the jeans and cardigan she had planned for dinner.

The next hour is filled with gentle teasing and loving stares shared between the two women as they choose clothes for tonight and change comfortably in front of each other offering critiques and suggestions on each other’s outfits until they are both satisfied.

Placing a loving kiss on Jemma’s cheek as she passes by, heading out of the bedroom and towards the front door, Daisy murmurs “You look stunning Jems.”  

The smile that beams off Jemma’s face at the loving words from her girlfriend would definitely make twelve-year-old Jemma groan but it makes twenty-six-year-old Jemma fall more in love with the woman who is now calling her name from the living room.

Slipping into her shoes Jemma follows out the bedroom and down the hall towards where Daisy stands by the front door.

In the brief few moments, Jemma had been in the bedroom Daisy had managed to sneak the brass key she had let Jemma ‘borrow’ earlier on to the keychain with Jemma’s car and hopefully her old apartment’s keys.

Turning the doorknob Daisy opens the front door and motions for Jemma to walk through the open door first. Grinning even more at Daisy Jemma steps the remaining distance between them and grabs her bag from the table by the door. Before she steps away completely from the table Daisy casually asks Jemma if she’d grab her keys. Confused as to why she needs her keys, her fingers still brush against them and pull them off the ring they had been resting on.

Daisy notices the confused pull at the corner of Jemma’s eyes at her odd request, since they were just walking to the restaurant, so Daisy fumbles for a response not wanting to give away the surprise quite yet.

“It’s just good to have them with you” Daisy meekly offers not even believing her own words and knowing just how dumb they sound right now.

Jemma quirks her eyebrow up at Daisy in response to her statement and the clear tension that is now filling the air around them. Thankfully Jemma just continues pulling her keys off the hook and stares at Daisy trying to figure out what is going on.

With her keys in her hand, Jemma continues her path out the front door past Daisy, giving her a penetrating stare as she walks by, and waits for Daisy in the hallway.

A quiet breath escapes from between Daisy’s lips as she turns and pulls the door closed behind her, glad that Jemma didn’t push the situation further.

With the door clicking shut behind her Daisy takes a few purposeful steps down the hall and past Jemma’s confused body which is still standing in the same spot she had been waiting in a moment before.

Once she’s a few steps ahead of Jemma Daisy stops, and Jemma assumes that Daisy has just now realized she didn’t lock the door after closing it. Instead of Daisy turning around and retreating towards the door, Daisy just turns around and looks pointedly at Jemma.

“Well, are you gonna lock it Jems” Daisy asks her voice tinged with a hint of mirth and a hint of nervousness.

Again Jemma just quirks her eyebrow in response at Daisy, and wonders if maybe Daisy hit her head or something at some point today and that would explain her weirdness since she picked up the key.

“Daisy,” Jemma begins clearly worried, “are you ok?”

In response Daisy just holds up her key ring and flashes Jemma huge smile.

Now Jemma is completely confused and her face must show it because she can see Daisy shake her keys and then motion to the key ring Jemma had in her own hand. The key ring which most definitely did not have a key to Daisy’s apartment on it, or so Jemma thought. Casting a quick glance up at Daisy so she can fully see the mirth and worry plastered across Daisy’s posture, Jemma finally pulls the keys in her hand so they are in front of her face.

“Daisy” Jemma begins as she looks over her keys constantly throwing looks back at her girlfriend, “what are you do…..” It’s in that breath that Jemma notices the single brass key that now rests next to her car key and is clearly different from the silver keys which have always been the only key ever to live on that keyring.

Snapping her head up Jemma gulps nervously, wondering if this means what it looks like, and stares into the space between her and Daisy. Jemma can see Daisy now holding up a single key from her own keychain and it is the same color that now lives on Jemma’s keychain as well.

“Jemma Simmons,” Daisy begins nervously as she starts covering the space between them, “will you move in with me?”

The almost shriek that escapes from Jemma’s lips as Daisy asks her to move in with her would be completely undignified if either of them really cared, but neither of them do.

With Daisy now in front of her, Jemma jumps up and down a few times before wrapping her arms around Daisy’s shoulders bringing her in for a tight hug.

“Sooooo…” Daisy nervously wonders, “that’s a yes right, cause the key is…”

Daisy doesn’t get to finish her sentence as Jemma is leaning into the little space between them and kissing Daisy soundly on the lips stopping the hacker from beginning what would have undoubtedly been a very cute bout of rambling.

Pulling away momentarily, Jemma catches Daisy’s eyes and nods, “Of course Daisy. I’d love to live with you.”

This time Daisy is the one who fills the small void between them and kisses Jemma, filling the kiss with all the emotion and love she can. Before she loses herself in Jemma’s lips again Daisy pulls away a little and loosens Jemma’s hold on her shoulders.

“Come on” Daisy mumbles slightly resigned, “let’s get to dinner. The sooner we go the sooner we can come back….” Daisy trails off a little before she turns her attention back to Jemma completely looking straight into her eyes, “…to //our// apartment.”

Both women wear matching smiles and almost float the short distance from the hallway down the street and into the restaurant where the group is meeting for May’s birthday dinner and proposal that she hopefully doesn’t know about.

Coulson catches Daisy’s eye as she walks in hand and hand with Jemma and he nods happily clearly interpreting the mood of the two women. With a nod and a parting comment, Coulson excuses himself from the group he was in and makes his way across the space to the women.

“So” Coulson begins clearly pleased, “I’m guessing she said yes?”

Jemma misses the glance Coulson takes at Jemma’s left ring finger but Daisy doesn’t and she glares at him before offering her reply.

Lifting Jemma’s hand to her lips and kissing it gently, Daisy offers back clearly excited, “Yes boss. Jemma said she’d live with me.”

There’s a brief moment of surprise that disappears almost as quickly as it formed on Coulson’s face before he is able to offer his congratulations and hug both women, overjoyed at the development in their relationship, even if he is slightly confused.

Before Daisy steps out of her hug with Coulson she whispers in his ear, “I’m doing that later boss!” and then winks at him before stepping back into Jemma’s space and grabbing her hand.

Dinner is a jovial affair as always whenever the entire group gets together and Jemma is so grateful that she found all these friends and the gorgeous woman who has her arm around strewn around her shoulders casually. The singing for May’s birthday goes about as well as last years, May casting death glares at everyone who dares acknowledge her birthday even though Jemma and Daisy both know May secretly relishes the love from her family.

The one downside is the lack of surprise on May’s face as Coulson gets everyone’s attention and slides onto the floor in front of May to start his proposal. Quirking her eyebrow knowingly May lovingly glares down at the man on his knee in front of her.

Instead of starting the loving caring speech Coulson had been agonizing over for days, he just stares up at her and wonders aloud, “How did you know?”

May leans over filling the space between her and Coulson, kisses him lovingly on the cheek and whispers just loud enough for the entire group to hear, “You are terrible at keeping secrets, Phil. Who leaves jewelry ads around the house and leaves up pages of engagement rings on their browser.”

There is literally no malice in May’s words, and the group of people that are there for May and Coulson knows that May’s words are actually filled with love and awe. The two of them had been an off couple at the beginning of their relationship but as time went on their family understood how well each of them balanced the other one out and that they loved each other more than anyone could ever understand.

Coughing subtly, May waves at Coulson pleading him to go on with what he was about to do.

A small pout forms before he shrugs it away, knowing that he should never have tried to hide this from May.

Coulson motions at Daisy, asking for the ring he left with her so that he can make up some new speech about how he wants to spend the rest of his days with May. What no one at the table was expecting was for Jemma to pull the ring out of her purse and hand it over to Coulson. No one at the table missed the shy glance Jemma cast at Daisy as she pulled it out or the gigantic blush that exploded across Daisy’s face at the moment around her.

Both May and Coulson smile lovingly at the two women, and the small moment they were sharing across the table from them. With the ring now in his hand, Coulson takes May’s hand and delivers a truly heartfelt declaration of love that ends with a  few tears escaping May’s eyes and the rest of the table sobbingly happily.

Once the last of the celebratory drinks are shared and the group is winding down taking their leave after congratulating the newly engaged couple one last time Jemma and Daisy do the same.

Wrapped in an unusually tight hug with May, the older woman whispers teasingly, “I hope the rest of your night goes as well, daughter.”

Daisy is still floored whenever May calls her daughter and at that moment Daisy isn’t sure if the blush that ends up on her face and the tear that slides down her cheek is from that or the double meaning behind May’s words.

Deciding not to worry about that, otherwise, she will likely panic in the restaurant and do something stupid, she hugs May tighter and then does the same to Coulson one more time. With a final wave, Daisy interlaces her fingers with Jemma and guides the two of them out the front door and back towards their home.

It’s a quiet walk and the pair of women take it slower than normal, while both are excited to get back to their apartment, it is nice just being out together like this happy and carefree after celebrating two of their friends.

Unfortunately, for Daisy, the slow walks only starts driving her anxiety at what is waiting for them at home and the other box in her blazer is starting to become heavier and heavier almost weighing her down.

Once the pair of women make it back to their apartment building Daisy releases a huff of pleased air that thankfully goes by unnoticed around Jemma. Jemma leads them up the elevator and down the hall to their apartment and pulls the keys out of her purse, floating on air again almost at the comfort and happiness after Daisy asking her to move in with her.

Jemma still can’t believe Daisy asked her to move in with her and how she managed to do it. It was so Daisy that Jemma can’t believe she didn’t recognize what was happening until it was over. Jemma was so engrossed in her thoughts and joy she didn’t realize that Daisy had stalled out a few feet behind her. Even as Jemma put her keys on the key rack happily and slung her jacket and bag back on the coat rack, Jemma was oblivious to the environment around her.

The lights to their apartment were off, even though Jemma had hit the switch as she came into the space, but scattered across the entire living room their friends had managed to leave countless candles filling the space with glowing romantic light.

Daisy stayed at the door while Jemma stepped a few more steps into the room, still oblivious to the scene around her. It was driving Daisy crazy and causing her nerves to nearly explode while she waited for Jemma to realize there was something special happening.

Growing restless, Daisy slid down to one knee and coughed casually breaking Jemma from her thoughts and causing her to spin around to where Daisy remained.

The sight of her girlfriend on one knee in front of her, caused a nervous gasp to fill the space around them.

With Jemma’s attention on her Daisy fumbled for the words she had been rehearsing for the last few days. Coulson’s ring shopping adventures had the unexpected consequence of making Daisy realize she wanted Jemma in her life forever. And, while the whole asking her to move in with her thing had been planned for a while, even though Daisy kept chickening out before today. This was rather new, although it did give Daisy the push to ask Jemma to move in with her, she wanted to do that before she did what she was about to do. 

Blinking back a few tears Daisy finally found her voice and looked up at Jemma trying to focus her watery eyes on the women in front of her.

“Jemma Simmons” Daisy began awed, “I love you. I’ve loved you for so long. Longer than the year we’ve been together. And ever since you decided to take a chance on me, my life has changed. You changed me. You are so wonderful and loving and pure and you make me want to be a better person. Every day I get to spend with you makes me feel like the luckiest woman alive and I fall in love with you a little more. Every morning I wake up to you my world gets brighter and every night when we fall asleep together I can’t wait for the next day of our lives to start.” Daisy takes a deep breath, pulls the ring from her jacket pocket opening it to reveal the engagement ring she bought a few days ago before she continues noticing the tears streaming down Jemma’s cheeks and the hand that is covering Jemma’s mouth. “I want to spend every morning and every night and every moment in between with you. I want to give you as much as you’ve given me and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to do that. Will you marry me Jems?”

Daisy stayed in that space, ring in one hand and breath held in her lungs waiting for Jemma to say something do something. Daisy’s nerves were exploding with worry that she had acted too quickly or something and that Jemma would say no and that the other woman might leave altogether.

Luckily Daisy doesn’t get a chance to get too lost in her thoughts as Jemma is soon falling into the space in front of Jemma wordlessly nodding her head and then wrapping her arms around Daisy trying to pull her into a kiss.

Daisy happily lets herself be pulled into Jemma’s embrace and the kiss they share when their lips finally connect is nothing short of breathtaking. One kiss leads to two and then many more before Daisy pulls back a little and hesitantly asks, “Yes, Right?”

This time Jemma has the awareness to nod and say yes before she places her left hand in front of Daisy and patiently waits for Daisy to fill the space on her ring finger that will now someday be filled with two rings from the woman she loves.

Smiling broadly Daisy kisses Jemma one more time, before removing the ring from the box and gently sliding the ring down Jemma’s long ring finger. Tears are streaming down both of their faces as both women gaze down at the ring that now rests on Jemma’s hand.

Unlike the ring, Jemma had seen earlier that night this ring is very much Jemma’s style. The ring Daisy had put on her finger had a tumbled deep purple amethyst at its center and was fit smoothly into the most beautiful antique bronzed ring Jemma had seen outside of an antique store. If Jemma was being honest with herself it’s the exact type ring she would have picked out for herself and definitely gave her some ideas on what type ring she now wanted to buy for her fiancée.

The rest of the night was a blur of kisses and sex and Daisy isn’t sure as she wakes up the next morning tangled with her fiancée (Daisy’s lips smiled at that name) if Jemma ever noticed the candles that had filled their living room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


End file.
